Conversion from lower frame rates to higher frame rates typically involves frame interpolation. Frame interpolation generates frames between existing frames in the lower frame rate data to achieve the higher frame rate. The frame interpolation process relies upon motion vectors between the two frames to generate the data with the appropriate motion in the data. Using the most accurate motion vectors results in higher video quality.
True motion base frame interpolation typically results in good video quality improvement. Current state-of-the-art automatic motion vector calculations result in interpolation frames with artifacts. It is possible to use true motion by editing the motion and then use that motion for interpolating a frame of interpolation data.